When You Plan It Discontinued
by SneakyDevil
Summary: Nothing goes the way you want it to when you make elaborate plans. Specifically when it is against people who seem to surpass all odds and succeed at whatever they attempt to do. When Friends turn into Enemies , one person's world is turned inside out.
1. Fate Shall Ruin It

_Chapter 1: …Fate shall ruin it._

_Despite__ the lack of pokemon in the first and slow intro in the second this story will be primarily dealing with poke not left 4 dead but since one just doesn't go from one universe to another without any transitions the first two chapters will be just that, transitional! Stay Tuned!_

**This was originally meant to be a Mass Effect fanfic but from recent discoveries I realized that Pokemon would be a much better bridging for the story then ME**

**Its about my Character, Sneaky Devil,(which my screenname is derived from) and his "adventures" as he tries to cope with the loss of his world ala Left 4 Dead style. I plan on making this a multiple story series each paying homage to my most favored games.**

**This is not a crossover, Sneaky is just coming from there and the only way he is connected to L4D is by Infection**

**Disclaimer: L4D belongs to Valve, Sneaky belongs to me, and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. If this changes in my favor I will be sure to inform you.**

* * *

**CEDA Base, Deep Underground. Estimated Four Years Post-First Infection, 0442 Hours.**

I knew I didn't have much time left, but what I didn't comprehend was how little time I had left. **Five minutes**. I had five minutes left until that nuke goes off killing everyone and erasing this base. Of course I had to be the one to run in and arm the nuke._ 'Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong'_with that thought I sped up finishing the code on the computer that was connected to the odd looking device being powered up behind me. I had two clocks running, one to tell me the countdown till detonation, which currently showed 4:38, and the other for estimated full power on the device, which was cutting it close at 4:10.

_'Heh, I hope they had enough sense to get the hell out of here. I took enough risks faking Lily's death and sneaking her into a god-damned CEDA base, let alone bribing enough people to get this thing set up with minimal questions.'_

My claws made scratches on the keys and I tapped away at them._ 'Of course I had to pick to arm the one thing that COULD kill me, but this base needs to disappear along with this thing. If it works, great I'm safe, IF it doesn't...'_ I shivered at that thought, not even needing to finish it to remind me to stop daydreaming and finish the code. If I did this wrong an EMP wave could be generated possibly disabling the nuke, which was worse then it not working and the nuke just going off. I knew there was way too much research here that we shouldn't...CAN'T have access to. If there was any doubts or concerns before they have been solidified by The Green Flu breakout..._'out..break... The Green Flu...Outbreak. Yeah that's right.'_ I shake my head attempting to clear it and go back to typing.

I hear screeching and moans from upstairs, Lily was getting busy on the Horde that was attracted by the sound of the massive generator down here. I brushed it off knowing that Lily would take care of it. it had taken a long time but I had nearly perfected the errors in the virus causing the degenerative mutations, sadly it had spread as quickly as its forefathers infecting all who had been changed by it. It had given them increased intelligence, speed, strength, endurance...the list goes on and on and more mutations were starting to pop up not even a day after it was spread to the rest of the world. Of course no one but the Infected liekd this, The Sentients certainly didn't as it gave Ferals the advantage because oddly enough, The Sentients were immune to this new form of the Green Flu leaving them behind as The Ferals...Evolved. This included Lily and I because as I had discovered, we in fact were of the "Feral" strain of the virus but had enough willpower to retain parts of our previous selves.

That didn't stop The Horde, The Sentients or CEDA from trying to kill us though. My group, Team Cadavers, was all but in name, dissolved and scattered. I hadn't heard from any of them since I had executed Samuel "Brother" Luebke for selling us out to CEDA..._two_? Two years ago. I stopped typing as a certain familiar sound caught my attention, gunfire. I looked at the clocks, 2:58 and 2:30 respectively, the gunfire was drawing closer, which was odd as the only people who knew I was here were dead and the generator should be overlapping my devices EM and Heat sigs enough to at least partially hide it from prying eyes.

_Screeeeech! _

_SLAM!_

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG!_

_Fwump._

_Whump. A dent appeared in the Triple Steel Door._

_Whump. Another._

_Whumpeeeeakkkk._

"Shit, Atleast I got the coding done." I almost literally punched the enter key. I watched the new race against time unfold in front of me, waiting and hoping that the code upload would finish before whatever outside the door did. I knew that I didn't have much time left either way so I went about collecting my things and putting the important stuff in my duffel on the floor next to the machine.

_WHAM! A deep dent appeared in the door._

_2%_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BANG! No doubt Lily was proving harder to kill then they thought. I guess I should thank my enhancements that I made or she wouldn't have lasted long at all outside._

_11%_

_Grooooooooooaaannnnnn. The door couldn't take much more_

_29%_

_Another Screech, followed by more gunshots and a explosion. I realized Lily wasn't going to be coming with me anymore._

_51%_

_74%_

_WHAM! The door was going to give any second._

_98%_

_WHANG! The door burst open and whatever broke it charged in only to be stopped by some frag mines._

_100% _

_Beep._

I looked over at the screen and read what came up:

* * *

**Code Upload Complete.**

**Diagnostic Complete.**

**Shakedown Complete.**

**DRT-83A at Full Power**

**All Systems are GREEN**

**Proceed with Test?(Y/N)..**.

* * *

I hit **Y**and turned my attention back to the group of people now standing on the body of McMuller._ 'Oh Shit, The one breaking the door down was him. He look a lot more...Tankish now.'_ I reach down and grab my duffel bag filled with what I considered my most important things, before standing straight up with the duffel going across my back. I then, in an attempt to be as dramatic and cliche as possible opened my arms out wide showing off my claws and scars and gave them a very toothy smile before finally asking as innocently as possible, "Freinds! What are you doing here? Two years without a word and you come and bust down my door? You didn't even send me flowers! or Knock!"

Vindicator stepped forward still wearing his old army shirt and combat pants/boots combo that he pulled off so well, maybe it was just the jagged scar that ran down his face from temple to opposite side of the jawbone. Or the shaved head. Or the rifle he had currently sighted at me. "Sneaky, You have so much to answer for, so many things you didn't tell us, so many things you hid from everyone else. Perfecting the Infection? What the HELL are you thinking? I don't want to do this but this is how it is going to happen, you are going to give me the files, passwords, everything. Then we kill you, burn your body and such of course. Then you get strapped to a cold metal table and dissected until you no longer exist in this world or the next. We clear?"

"No, Vind I am sorry really, but that just is not going to happen. I would _love_ to answer your questions but I don't think I will, you know why?" Without missing a beat and unblinking with the straightest damn face I have ever seen he replied.

"Because you are a Nutcase with serious issues who loves to play with people and their mental state like a new toy or that you were double dealing with CEDA the entire time we were fighting them so any answer we get out of you will most likely be only what we want to hear and what we don't want to hear?" I winced, he got that a tad too right, I mean yeah it is true but that doesn't mean it hurts any less to be reminded of the act I had to put on all this time of the "Mad Scientist" that forced me to go to extremes that normally I would not have ever thought of before.

I briefly flicked my eyes to the clocks and computer: 8 seconds left on the nuke.

The screen read:

* * *

**All calculations complete.**  
**DRT-83A initiating in...**  
**6 Seconds**

* * *

I sent a prayer up to whoever was listening and turned my attention back to my former friends. "Well, I am indeed sorry but I'm afraid I will be going now." I took off my brown, frayed fedora and bowed to emphasize my point.  
**  
2..**

"SNEAKY! YOU MOTHERFU-"

* * *

**DRT-83A Initiated...**  
**Success.**

* * *

He never got to finish his sentence. Everything went white and painful.

* * *

**End Chapter**

So, what do you think? I will accept any review but I would most appreciate some crit.

Now, I'm thinking that this will stay T and I will attempt to do my best to keep it such. Everything that is unclarified in this will be clarified in the next chapter which will (hopefully) be up soon


	2. F,FFNwicutb!

_Chapter 2: Free, Free Falling isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be_

**Heartened by the email alerts I got of people adding me(despite lack of reviews) I decided that I would make another chapter at least 4k long...**

**I decided that having them just "appear" in the Pokeverse would be bland...soooo...**  
**(I hope you can figure it out without even needing to read)**

**Also, I dislike the newer pokemon even more then D/P/P as such Unova won't be included in the lore(seriously a trash bag called trashy or w/e? An ice cream cone that evolves into a sundae? I get that the names are American but srsly nintendo? Ice Cream? Trash? A Pokemon that looks like it has an ass for a face, wurmple if you guys didn't notice)**

**Last chapter's song was Last Resort by Papa Roach,**  
**This chapter's is Yellow Submarine by The Beatles and Crazy Train by Ozzy**

**EDIT: Thanks to Shade for pointing out some errors that I had no idea about**

* * *

**Alto Mare, Somewhere in The Ocean**

It had been nearly seven years now since Latios had died and Ask had left Alto Mare to not be directly heard from again. He matches with the leagues were broadcasted, of course, but neither Lorenzo, Bianca, or Latias had heard from him since. She sighed at that thought, _'I wonder just what it will take for him to just have him visit me even if only for a day. No point in depressing myself today while it's so beautiful and sunny out, after all it is not like the solution is just going to fall from the sky and hit me.'_ She let herself just sit at the end of dock in her new human disguise and daydream about all the fun she could have if Ash really did fall from the sky and she got to catch him.

Bianca watched her friend as she smiled and laid back on the end of the dock with her feet over the edge. Originally, she came to tell Latias some good news but instead she put down her painting supplies and began to paint her currently very human looking friend enjoying the noon sun, the news could wait. If the had only looked up they may have noticed the rapidly approaching twinkles in the sky.

* * *

**Sneaky's POV**

My first thought was _'I must be dreaming, because I am floating.'_ Sadly, that was only for the first few seconds as I...dropped? because of my invention. As I began to feel gravity kick back in I noticed something, the air was thin. _'Damnit, if the air is thin then that means we are high up, if I am lucky then we are only maybe a 10-20 meter drop which should be just fine for me.'_ Still, I turned my duffel bag around and kept my back facing the ground as I grabbed my hat and shoved it into the duffel bag for safekeeping. Then it hit me, figurative of course not literally, the smell. The one Smell that would make me cringe, the one Thing that could make me openly show fear. I turned around praying that it wasn't true. I cracked my eyes open, wind now ripping around me, It was. It was The Ocean.

Now I feel the need to mention the fact that Infected all share two weaknesses: Fire and Water, excluding me and The Tank who were the only ones resistant to fire. Our one universal is deep water, see I never really figured out why. It is probably the combination of flailing around, deep set panic and the loss of ability to swim that kills us but I never figured out WHY head deep water makes us nervous or why we couldn't just learn how to swim. Like my personal take on a quote someone once said when asked to describe Infected and swimming _"It's a lot of flailing and splashing interrupted by occasional bouts of drowning"_

So, yeah. back to topic at hand, my Impending Doom.

* * *

**Somewhere in The Sky...**

Vindicator had no idea what that device was or why he was now falling through the sky but he did not really care. He wanted Sneaky dead and that was all there was to it, he didn't care for what happened afterward or how he was going to do it but he knew that without a doubt that is he let Sneaky escape now there would be no telling if he would ever hear or see him again. When he finally got around to looking down all he saw was ocean and a rapidly growing rock growth of some sort. The widest grin broke across his face, Sneaky would have to go there it was an Infected Instinct to avoid deep water, which meant that if Sneaky was going to be alive he would be there. Luckily, working with Sneaky for several years teaches one to be prepared for the few things you wouldn't even imagine, like say a dimensional ripper tossing you into a new world high above the ground level going terminal velocity.

_'Parachutes'_ he thought as he deployed his small emergency one,_ 'They certainly don't teach you what to do in this situation in boot camp. Heh, Sneaky you will be your own undoing, you gave me the skills, knowledge and ability to take you down and now-'_ That thought stopped in its tracks as he saw a green and red shoot past him. He blinked twice before realizing it was Sneaky, he raised his M16A4 with a laser sight and a x4 ACOG scope and fired off several bursts at his general direction. Then, realizing that he wasn't go to have a hell in a chance of getting a good hit on him he stopped and began to steer the chute towards a better landing in the rocky formation, which he now realized was, infact, a town with canals.

* * *

**And Back To The Devil**

Sure, it was a momentary pause on the whole doom thing, I mean I would have to be all sorts of stupid to not see a giant rock city in the middle of an Ocean. Seeing how I did not have anything to slow me down or make me drift in that direction I opted with "leaning" in that direction, closing my eyes, turning on some music and hopping for the best. The first song that came up when I hit shuffle was_ "Crazy Train by Ozzy"_ which I found oddly appropriate seeing as I had just broke the universe long enough for it to, almost literally, shoot me into another world, or universe, or...something. _'So here I am, a green and red blob hurtling down at the speed of gravity, slightly drifting towards my only salvation in what could for all intents and purposes was a sea of lava. Even if I do manage to reach the rocky city there is still a matter of not becoming a green colored pancake on impact.'_ I weighed my options, I either drowned to death or became this World's First Infected pancake, both deaths were not on my list of ways I would die. I would have to make a note of that, as I had a sinking feeling that this may just become common for me.

**…**  
**….**  
**…...**

_' Did I seriously just make a drowning related pun while I was hurtling to my death?'_ I made another note to myself_ 'If you survive this, you have to get out more Sneaky.'_ I was about to began pondering the meaning of life as now seemed as good of a time as any to do so, when several bullets impacted on my Improvised Prototype Body Armor, or IPBA for short, pushing me towards the rocky city, improving my chances of not hitting the water by a small bit. I cursed_ ' Bullets? Balls, that means Vind is here too and still pissed.'_ I did not have much time to reflect on it as the city was growing in my field of vision, growing very very fast in my field of vision. It became obvious that I wasn't going to make it and that I was instead going to hit the wooden dock with the two humans on, one he saw was laying down looking right up at him.

I had decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to just close my eyes.

* * *

**On The Dock**

Latias could not believe her eyes, neither could Bianca. For the peace they both had was shattered when metal shards rained from the sky and splintered some of the wood. Especially when they both looked up to see what could have possibly created the metal shards and all they saw was a green blob hurtling towards them.

"Latias! Move! It is heading right towards you!" Bianca shouted as she watched to her horror as Latias didn't move an inch. what she did not know was that Latias herself was frozen in fear, not from the thought of it hitting her but from the feeling she was getting as she stared at whatever it was.

Suddenly, Bianca found herself shoved out of the way by a speeding Breloom that was running down the docks towards the flying object. Breloom used the frozen Latias as a springboard to launch itself into the air to use a Sky Uppercut to stop the flying thing in its...tracks. Before either of them could fall into the water, now that Breloom's attack canceled out Sneaky's speed, a Gardevoir used Psychic to "grab" them both and bring them over to solid land.

Bianca was still in a state of shock between these new pokemon she's never seen before and how Latias might have died if that Breloom didn't stop that falling person._ 'Wait person?'_ she did a double take, his skin was green, he had claws, and his eyes...she flinched when she looked right at them, they were black as tar with almost glowing red where the pupils would be on a human, the only thing normal about him was the dark brown hair._ 'Okay, so he is not a Human but wow, he is tall,'_ Bianca shook her head to clear it, _'Why is he wearing human clothes though?'_ Gardevoir had finished dragging them over with her Psychic and had gently lowered both of them to the ground. By now, Latias had finally gotten up and was standing next to Bianca just staring at this...thing, this Pokemon wearing Human clothes like it was normal. Lucky for them, he was pretty dazed from the fall and then getting hit by a powerful fighting move like Sky Uppercut, so they got a pretty good look at his clothes. He was wearing a dark green fishing vest, a gray shirt with some currently illegible print on it, also he had pants with camouflage and a pair of deadly looking boots. his clothes were stained with patches of red and brown.

Bianca ran to the edge and started to puke when she realized that the red and brown was infact dried or drying blood.

* * *

_'Okay, no more closing your eyes...damn, that hurt. Heh, its not everyday that you appear in the sky, nearly fall to your death only to be stopped by some weird ass living mushroom thing punching you and then floating to safety.'_ He started to chuckle but then winced as my ribs made their broken status known to the rest of my body, he winced and held his hand up and covered the area that was broken on reflex. Sadly for him, that was not the only thing that hurt, just by looking at the creatures that saved him from becoming a pancake and drowning hurt his head, something that usually happened when he tried remembering something the virus didn't want him to.

When he caught the scent of human vomit though, letting out a low growl as he turned around going from standing straight up into the natural hunched Hunter state. Sneaky continued the low growl until he caught two new scents one was from the strange human-not-human still staring at him and the other was gunpowder mixed with blood and sweat and saw the red dot flashing on her hair.

Sneaky's vision began turning a dark shade of red as he impulsively bolted at Latias when he heard the sound of several bursts from a M16A4 go off. With no time to spare he wrapped his arms around her chest, forced her down and used his body as a shield against the raining shards of metal. After the second burst hit his back the bullets broke through his body armor and began to din into his flesh and bone, letting out a screech of pain he picked her up bridal style and with the last flicker of consciousness in him started to sprint towards the faint smell of antiseptic. Then everything went reed, then black, then white.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**I don't know why I ended here but it felt like I should. To those that think there is still a lack of pokemon and too much left 4 dead no worries, there will be a shift to 99% pokemon by maybe chapter 5 or 6 or even as soon as 3! Who knows! Oh wait, I do.**

**anyway, got sick, couldn't update two days ago with new chapter, decided to watch movies up to pokemon 13 and play emerald**

**more to come...soon!**

**SNEAKY OUT!**


	3. Gotta Love Mondays

_Chapter 3: Gotta Love Mondays_

_"We all die someday right? So, the way I see it, you should go out with the biggest bang you can so everyone will remember you for 3 more seconds." - Colt Eto_

** Anyway, I got some recent reviews that made me do a look over on my story and they are right. It is rushed, but how does one slow down free falling or getting shot at? Good News, Hospital scene, so there will be plenty of slow storytelling to go around now. Sorry about that. Also, in response to the person raging at me for not making this a crossover, its not in any way a meeting of two worlds. The Infection is not leaping into the pokemon world(but if someone wants to write that by all means please do so) they are simply SI OCs that happen to have come from the world that had The Infection happen. There will be references and maybe some flashbacks at best and since they are SI OCs they aren't really even related to L4D so no, in my opinion that does not qualify it for "crossover" status.**

**And yes, Vindicator and Brother are SI OCs based off of my two friends(with their input and consent) that go by that name**

**Anon Reviews are in fact enabled so review away!... Please ;-;**

**Disclaimer: All OCs created are mine**

* * *

**Pokemon Center, Alto Mare...Monday**

_'Mondays,'_ Nurse Joy sighed as she relaxed in the chair she had finally gotten around to putting behind the counter, _' it is so boring on Mondays, no one ever comes in until late at night, but I still have to stand out here and wait.' _Ever since her older sister was promoted out of the Alto Mare Pokemon Center she had to take over. While it had only been roughly more then a year since then the new Nurse Joy had thought she had seen everything. Still she wondered sometimes what the "Brock-Grade" large can of mace was for, since she never really payed any attention to rumors she was mostly in the dark as to why you would need a large can of Mace specifically made for this "Brock".

Sighing again she turned on the small television she had also placed under the desk for days like these.

_Fzzzt. _She leaned over and banged on the top of it until the static went away.

_The screen cleared up into three men in business suits sitting behind a table with footage from the Lily of the Valley Conference playing in the upper-right hand corner. The one on the far left turned to the man in the middle and said,_

_"So Bill, for those viewers just tuning in lets do a recap on what we just witnessed." _

_"Well Jack, that was a live feed of the Trainer Ash Ketchum versus the Trainer Tobias, who had in his possession two legendary Pokemon, Darkrai and Latios."_

_"Wow, two legendary Pokemon in his possession? Rumor says that Tobias blew through the gyms and nearly all of the competition using only his Darkrai."_

_"That certainly is amazing Mike but I think the fact that Ash Ketchum, the odd trainer from Pallet Town, has got Tobias beat in Shock and Awe, and in this case literally. Not only did he manage to defeat Tobias' Darkrai he also was able to knock-out Latios with an amazing Volt Tackle/Iron Tail combo from his Pikachu that was almost on par with Latios' special move, Luster Purge."_

_"Yes, too bad for Ash though, it took all his Pokemon to do so sadly losing him the match and placing him in the Top 4 of the Lily of the Valley __Conference."_

_"Is this the same Ash Ketchum from Pallet town that has been spotted all over the world beating gyms, competing in the other region's Championship competitions?"_

_"It is indeed the very same Ash Ketchum. Just take a look at his list of accomplishments here. At the young age of 10 he set off in Kanto to face the Indigo League and landed himself in the Top 16, then he went on to win the Orange League going all the way to the top and being crowned Champion."_

_"This amazing kid then at the age of 11 went on and placed in the Top 8 of the Silver Conference. Not letting that stop him, at the age of 13 he placed in the Top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference."_

_"According to this after losing in the Ever Grande Conference he went and beat all the Frontier Brains at the illustrious Battle Frontier at the young age of only 14! As rumor has it, he was also offered a position as a Frontier Brain but turned it down to participate in the Lilly of the Valley conference."_

_"Here we are now with a 16 year old Ash Ketchum who against all odds placed in the Top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference."_

_"Man, I bet he is regretting not taking up that offer as a Battle frontier: Frontier Brain."_

_"Who knows? Maybe now that he is much older and more experienced he might try his luck again at the Indigo Conference. I, for one, am excited about what we will hear about this trainer next."_

_"Well, until next time this is Bill, Jack and Mike at Battler News Network. Have a nice day"_

* * *

Nurse Joy had heard other rumors about Ash and how he had somehow saved her beloved Alto Mare from a nasty plot by some villainous group calling themselves Team Rocket. He also supposedly rescued the town's Legendary Guardians from Team Rocket as well.

She sighed again as she looked at the clock above the door, it said 12:45. With not a trainer or local in sight she resigned herself to it being another boring slow day. Everything was normal, the floors were spotlessly clean, the air was just the right cooled temperature. '_In fact the only odd thing I've seen today was the odd couple with their weird talking Meowth...'_ she looked over at the Chansey playing Texas Hold'em', she always say them play on slow days but she never tried to play with them until Early Friday Morning, she lost every spare Pokedollar she had to them. _' For Pokemon that take care of other's well being on a daily basis I'm shocked that they can play, and amazingly at that. Maybe if I joined them everyone once in a while I would get as good as them...'_

She shook her heard and went back to listening to the T.V that was still playing. Some sorta talk/news show was playing.

* * *

_"So, as I was saying, have you heard of a Mystery Trainer that went by the name Colt Eto?_"

_"Well since you said he was a Mystery Trainer I would say, No, or else he wouldn't be a mystery."_

_"Supposedly, today is the Anniversary of his Disappearance and all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are holding a silent vigil in respect of him, if my sources are correct."  
_

_"Really? Why wou-"  
_

* * *

The sound from the TV was cut off by the slight squeaking the doors gave as they automatically opened to show a green-skinned man holding a woman bridal style in his arms with a look of pain and rage on the carrier's face.

Nurse Joy now ignored the T.V completely as she looked up completely and realized that as the man put the girl down that she was in fact, unharmed, but the carrier's face, who she now saw was not human at all because of black and red eyes, was losing the rage and it was rapidly being replaced by a look of extreme pain. He took a few steps forward , began to lean forward, and just collapsed face first leaving a small indent in the ground from his weight.

Both Nurse joy and the girl were shocked when they noticed the thick green blood beginning to pool around his body, it didn't take long for either of them to find the source of the wounds, as there were over a dozen holes riddling his back and the blood was flowing from them at a sluggish pace.

Nurse Joy thanked Arceus that he was a Pokemon and not a Human. _'Pokemon I can treat, But what are these chunks of lead doing in his back?' _she thought as she ran over to the now prone body, "Quick! Chansey! Help me move him to the IC!" As the Chansey ran over to him she went to check on the girl he carried in. _'Poor girl, I think she going into shock... I am not trained for that sort of thing, I can only hope...',_ she turned he attention back to the Chanseys to see why the bleeding Pokemon was still on the floor.

The three Chanseys attempted to pick him up assuming he weighed about as much as an average human. What they did not expect was for him to barely even budge when they tried to lift him. "Okay," Nurse Joy said as she bent down and helped the Chanseys lift," on the count of three!"

"One!"

They readied themselves.

"Two!"

They braced.

"Three! Heave!"

They successfully lifted him, Nurse Joy shouted out "Hurry! we need to hook him up to the E.H.M!" and quickly side-walked into the ICU as fast as they could, strain evident on their faces. Latias just stood there still shell-shocked from the banging , the run, and all the blood the Pokemon that protected her lost trying to shield her from those strange shards of lead.

She saw into his mind when he had grabbed her and taken her here to the Pokemon Center. His power was incredible, she saw the pure rage and hunger he had locked in him, but one thing stood out to her more then anything else.

He was fleeing.

* * *

**END CHAPTER  
**

**I had to end it there because well, I started this a month ago, rewrote it several times, had Finals, work, life issues, a Writer's block like you wouldn't believe, etc etc**

**I PROMISE I will write more soon! I will!... Apologies to the 3 people that subed to me expecting the story to continue before hell froze over.  
**

**Again, leave a review. PLEASE! I need the Con Crit.  
**


End file.
